A well-known difficulty encountered in guiding hand-held power saws while cutting wood or like materials is holding the saw so that an accurate, smooth cut is made in the workpiece. The uncertainty and errors in the process of accurately locating the position of the blade of a circular saw in the absence of a guide of some type are well known. The difficulty arises from the lack of a device for identifying the cutting position of the blade on the board to be cut, and also to the differences in the various brands of cutting tools.
Typical guides of the type contemplated herein are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,077, issued on Oct. 18, 1977, entitled "Guide For Hand Held Power Saws, " U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,706, issued on Mar. 1, 1960, entitled "Cross-Cut and Rip Guide Device for Portable Power Saws," and U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,159, issued on Dec. 21, 1993, entitled "Circular Saw Guide." In each of these devices, the guide must be aligned in a spaced relation to the contemplated cut to allow for the distance between the saw and the edge of the flange on the saw. In the Hopla U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,706, a sight guide is provided to align the saw blade in a spaced relation to the guide.